Question: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a scooter 13.39 miles and a train 3.77 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Kevin travels 17.16 miles in total.